


可不可以三人行

by shien1110



Category: 00 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shien1110/pseuds/shien1110





	可不可以三人行

可不可以三人行  
前言：这次把之前的一些设定拿来用了，为了让阅读的流畅我就直接把段落复制过来了，成独立的一篇，扣掉还是有在字数要求的应该，表打我(顶锅盖  
00  
王晰、阿云嘎跟郑云龙三个人是从集训时期就互相认识，在青少年(12.3岁)阶段组团出道，本身三人具有能唱能跳能演的科班毕业，实力雄厚，声部搭配完美，分不清性别的童声让人好像进入童话世界，早期的歌多是唱诗班风格，巴洛克黑暗童话，幻想风格的作品，在练习生时期就掀起了一阵旋风，收获了无数妈妈粉与光源养成计划的女友粉。  
大约在成年(18岁)作为组合出道后，各自组合双重唱，曲风更加多样，从歌剧，音乐剧，流行乐都能唱，爱情，友情，亲情都配合得淋漓尽致，三人的走向也不尽相同，双云进了音乐剧，王晰走流行乐及广告代言，团体活动会商演也有综艺的场合。粉丝中虽然一开始为了CP互掐，但是官方释出一张三人为主角的电视剧《偿还》的宣传图，剧中主题以音乐世家的公子们遇上路边卖唱，唱的特好特空灵的女主角，进而展开争夺的狗血剧目，在粉丝圈宣起轩然大波，所有人都觉得三人应该在一起，所有人像是被打开了新世界的大门，老牌写手撒泪，直呼官逼我腐，官方最大手，女主角还得了个多余的称号。  
01  
自从演了《偿还》之后，三人的片约是一个接着一个如雪片般飞来，经纪人挑了几个戏份不是很重，但是人物很抓眼球的接了，又在三人的全票通过中接下了新美声的音乐节目〈声入人心〉的成员。  
这天在片场，郑云龙闲着没是跑来探班，看着自己的哥哥们身着古装，一个气宇轩昂，一个温润如玉，藏住眼里的惊艳，半瞇着眼一副三天没睡觉的样子过去挂在阿云嘎的背上，顺道把吃食饮料提到王晰面前，看着大哥笑瞇了狐狸眼，内心的小人摀着胸口直喊好萌。  
纳编剧组喊人，王晰跟阿云嘎也不敢再闹，走到定位。  
耳边喧闹声不断，王晰抱着琴好奇的东张西望，当他注意到眼前落下的一大片阴影，耳边乍起一声嘶鸣，马蹄扬起满面尘土，王晰看着那蹄子正要落下，身体竟无法动弹，只能抱着琴愣在那儿，还没来得及感受到疼痛，便有一个月牙白的影子闪过，抱着自己滚到一旁蔬果堆里，贩夫走卒在旁熙熙攘攘，指指点点，官府的大人们那是一点儿身影都没看见。  
「傻呀你不会躲吗？」白影张口说话，清朗的嗓音透着一股朝气，脸色却是黑如锅底，像是恨不得一掌把人拍醒。  
王晰刚回过神来就忙着仔仔细细的检查怀里的黑焦木琴有没有哪里喀着了，连自己脸上身上沾着的泥灰与碰伤的血迹都不顾，好半天才抬头看向貌似是救了自己的人。  
眼前的人眉眼俊朗，身着一身白衣，腰里配着剑，看着一副练家子的打扮，但是脸色却跟衣服成反比，看着自己的眼神向是下一秒就要落下一巴掌。  
「啊…这…这位大侠，谢谢你啊。」让眼前的人表情总算是好看了些。

好！卡！

导演过了这条，让王晰跟阿云嘎下去休息，翻了翻剧本，接下来该拍荒山破庙避雨那幕了。

王晰拿着台本坐在椅子上顺台词，眼角余光瞥到另外一个人，正在被PD重新整理服饰的阿云嘎拍拍肩上的灰，手肘边戏服磨破了一角，里面的皮也擦破了，印着一块青紫，阿云嘎眼角瞄向王晰，正好对上眼，阿云嘎眉头一皱，撇着嘴给王晰晃了晃臂膀，朝他走了过去，一边硬要让王晰给他呼呼，一边被拍头还笑的傻噗噗的，最后还是王晰败下阵来，认命地给他敷衍地吹了几下，还作势用力地拍了拍，惹得阿云嘎演技炸裂的痛呼饶命。

导演喊action的时候，王晰其实并没有立刻地进入状态，道具组在一旁制造出雨夜的效果，淅沥沥的雨声打在屋檐上，也打在自己旁边的地板上，左边一尊大佛慈眉善目，眼睑半张半阖似悲似喜，右边一扇…姑且算是门的破木板儿迎着风在那乎搭乎搭的晃，黑焦木琴就放在手边不远的草堆上，身后那人滚烫的体温透着衣服将他整个人包围，突然意识到这个算是自己看着长大的弟弟已经成长成一个男人了，甚至能将自己锁在怀里，王晰突然地感觉到不安，虽然戏中两人扮演的角色本来就是一种相爱相杀的关系，上节目时也因应粉丝的期待做出些暧昧的举动，他们都知道这只是节目效果，但身后传来擂鼓般的心跳声透着衣服传递到他身上，王晰却没办法这么确定了，平时那些半真半假的告白此刻在心底掠过，他慌乱的坐起身，演出一副不按世事的样子，阿云嘎的声音带着一丝嘶哑，本来按照剧本他现在应该放开手然后红着脸，手足无措的解释，但是那双禁锢的手却丝毫没有放开的意思，王晰气急败坏的挣扎，阿云嘎才好像惊醒一般的跳了起来，憋红着一张俊脸，睁着水润的圆眼话都说不清的解释，这才把这条演过去。  
02  
王晰不想承认，两人的心跳是一般快的合拍。  
阿云嘎不会承认，自己把演出的戏服又一次的要了回来，理由不是因为珍惜每一次演出的角色，而是上面沾了王晰的味道。  
郑云龙把一切都看在眼里。  
03  
来参加声入人心的节目大概是三人最明智的决定了，在这里多的是高山流水，许多参演的成员都还是学生，眨着闪亮的眼眸全心投入在音乐当中，好似那些演艺圈的花花绿绿都与他们无关，眼里只有谱，心中只有歌。  
三人作为已经在演艺圈摸爬打滚这几年，跟着几个之前有过合作的前辈们，带着几个哥哥弟弟们，抛梗互怼，为节目增加了些综艺效果，也让彼此的关系一下子就熟络了起来。  
或许是节目安排的太过紧凑，王晰与双云又分在不同队，平时忙着奶孩子，已经很久没有单独相处过了，又或许是王晰从王晰老师到hi晰哥～的过程收获了太多的迷弟，阿云嘎跟郑云龙时常觉得吃味，但是自己身后的闪亮目光也是不少，说出来估计只是惹的他又是几句嘲讽。  
当然，大提琴精就算是嘲讽也是很好听的。  
这天在茶水间阿云嘎逮住了王晰一个人在往保温瓶里装热水，淡淡的菊花茶香气飘了出来，阿云嘎看着在烟雾中不真切的侧脸，像玉石浑然天成的柔和弧度，他走了过去，将人禁锢在自己的胸膛与墙壁之间。  
他看了看王晰似笑非笑的表情，张着一张薄唇似是要说些甚么，当机立断的，以吻封缄。  
还没等阿云嘎尝够，就被一把拉开推到一旁，郑云龙挤进这个小空间，趁着王晰还没回过神来，又再度将唇堵上，与阿云嘎的小心翼翼不同，郑云龙豪不客气的长驱直入，弹着一口漂亮的大舌音的灵舌在齿间滑过，啧啧的水声听的人脸红心跳。  
王晰心理是一百万只草尼马奔腾而过，很多以前没注意到的细节在脑中一一闪过，他NND社会主义兄弟情！  
04  
王晰望着远方的梅溪湖，手里拿着一支烟卷在指间转动，这是他们还作为练习生的时候从双云两人手里没收过来的，练习室里同样是练习生的几个小孩在窃窃私语，王晰在厕所旁的楼梯拐角找到阿云嘎跟郑云龙的时候，两个人还在嘻嘻哈哈的闹，王晰气红了眼，黑着一张脸，语速不快但却很重，郑云龙一瞬间就慌了，拉着阿云嘎的袖子，却看阿云嘎咬着下唇低头不语，郑云龙仗着自己小脸那时还圆呼，睁着一双大眼又是讨好又是认错，还在王晰停下来喘口气的时候拉着眼眶已经蓄上泪水的阿云嘎发誓下次再也不敢了，这是王晰第一次觉得，自己没办法丢下他们或者跟别人组团了。  
但是现在…王晰摸了摸下唇，叹了口气，认命地发现自己是真的不讨厌。  
05  
几日来的节目与剧组轮番轰炸，本来郑云龙看到王晰在椅子上睡着时，心疼得不得了，立刻就想上前把人抱回床上好好休息，但是一凑近，突然像着了魔似的，悄声的退后，静音拍了几张这人睡着的模样，然后又做贼似的四处张望，看见各个工作人员该干嘛在干嘛，竟没人注意到这边，唇角笑出一个不怀好意的弧度。  
郑云龙有些心疼，又有些甜蜜，收了手机就推了推他的肩膀，看着那人迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，嘴里咕哝了几句听不真切，郑云龙心里柔软成一片棉花，弯腰在那人耳边轻声说了甚么，一把将人抱了起来，几个大步拐进一间空的准备间，将人放倒在沙发上，王晰睡的迷迷糊糊，勾着郑云龙的脖子，眼睛要睁不睁，却笑得一脸温柔，郑云龙就着这个姿势吻上那片唇瓣，心里比卖了一千张票还快乐。  
06  
「唔！…你们……」刚结束节目的王晰被两个小不了几岁的人压在一间没人的道具间沙发上亲吻，旁边柜子上猴子敲锣的八音盒被扫落在地上，头上的金粉被晃的落在翩飞的睫毛上，像只绚丽的蝴蝶拍动翅膀，搔在阿云嘎心上。  
郑云龙从后面把王晰揽在自己怀里，淡淡的古龙水气味包裹住他，眼前还有个阿云嘎眼神炙热的像是草原上的一头狼盯着猎物，要将怀里的人拆吃入腹。  
「sing…my angel of music……」不同于舞台上霸道，这句词混着亲吻啧啧的水声显得更加温柔缱绻，阿云嘎叼着王晰的薄唇，让他在自己身下呼吸不顺的轻喘着气。  
「sing for me…」郑云龙也接着拍子在王晰耳边低低的唱着，一手去解他的西装扣子，另一手顺着衬衫下摆从腰侧往上摸，指腹轻轻的摩娑着细嫩的肌肤，带起一阵阵战栗。  
王晰简直大脑都要缺氧了，这两人唱歌像是嗑嗨了一样，自己不过就是和优秀的后进合唱了一首小鸽子，至于这么吃醋的吗！？  
一同成长出道的情谊，默契自然是非凡的，阿云嘎顺着郑云龙一颗颗解开的扣子从另一边摸上乳首，用指尖像弹颤音似的将胸前那小粒夹在中间玩弄，像大提琴般的低吟缓缓的加入合唱「嗯……」  
第一个音的出现点燃了某种信号，阿云嘎和郑云龙对视一眼，默契的一人专攻上身，一人伸手向下，配合着身体内鼓噪的音符，直逼出一整个小节不断的喘息。  
「Sing once again with me」  
「Our strange duet」  
07  
事后王晰坐在床沿看着眼前两个正跪在饭店也不知道干不干净的地毯上，只想扶额叹气，心想这两个也算是自己半推半就拉拔着长大的孩子，少时的王晰就比其他的孩子成熟，碰上一个沉默寡言，一个特别能闹腾的弟弟们，哥哥的角色硬是被他活得像个老妈子，结果现在好不容易孩子大了，身子骨长硬了胆儿顺便也给养肥了。  
「哥，你别生气了，都是嘎子技术不过关，我来给你揉揉吧。」郑云龙一看王晰的表情莫测，立刻就先把一同长大的兄弟先出卖了，蹭的一个箭步就窜到王晰背后捏着人家的肩膀，平时待机蓄能就是为了此刻。  
阿云嘎失了先机，又被莫名的黑了一把，只能瞪了郑云龙一眼，挪到王晰脚边握着脚踝就开始捏腿，无辜的眼神瞄向王晰，语气却是不容置喙的坚定「晰哥，我们是真的喜欢你。」  
背后郑云龙停下了手上的动作，但捏在肩膀上的手劲大的生疼，又缓缓松开「晰哥，我们是认真的。」语气很轻，感情却下的很重。  
王晰叹了好长一口气，抬眼看了看郑云龙，又看了看阿云嘎，卸了力躺回床上「两个小畜生，下次别再不知轻重了！」  
阿云嘎跟郑云龙简直不敢相信自己听到了甚么，扑到床上对着王晰又抱又亲的，被王晰蓄力一集的踹下床去。  
王晰大喊：「我还没答应呢！」  
END(?)  
先说不好意思前世今生估计是坑了，配合之前一直很想写的演艺圈设定就把他在这边作个了结吧，朋友们不必等我了。(miss*miss*)


End file.
